Need
by ty-rant84
Summary: What do you do when you need someone?


Author; ty_rant84 aka Hannah  
  
Title: Need  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: What do you do when you need someone?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own green eggs and ham. I do not own any Potter fans. I do not own the books either. I do not own a single beaver. (I sure wish I did, though. Those beavers are cute)  
  
A/N unbeta'd. One-shot. kinda just made it up on the spur of the moment. Hope you like.  
  
Oh! Fill in who you want the narrator to be. Again, this is a one-shot. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out exactly what that feeling was.  
  
That sudden rush that shot up my arm and tingled through my chest. As soon as our hands touched, that excitement took me so unexpectedly, and my heart... yearned for your next touch.  
  
It was the most unusual moment, though.  
  
What was that thing I'd never felt before?  
  
We had fallen and he caught me.  
  
Why should that affect me at all?  
  
I looked into his eyes and the most curious thing resided there.  
  
It was something I've never seen before.  
  
Maybe passion? Hope? Want?  
  
Was it me you wanted? How do I know?  
  
Pressed up close as we paused in our place.  
  
Frozen in time.  
  
Everything melted away.  
  
The bubbling of the cauldron. Whistling of the wind.  
  
I don't know where they went.  
  
They just disappeared.  
  
I knew they were there.  
  
Where would sounds go?  
  
But I couldn't hear them.  
  
Though, I could hear the steady beating of my heart as I leaned in to your touch.  
  
My heart.  
  
It had been racing.  
  
Our bodies pressed up close and my heart just kept going faster and faster.  
  
Faster.  
  
I believe I started to pant.  
  
The air escaped my mouth and I couldn't get enough.  
  
It didn't seem to help that every time I breathed in all I could sense was... you.  
  
I think it was you.  
  
All musky and mixed up.  
  
There was smoke and sweat. Herbs and spices. Air and fresh green. Silver loyalty and black courage.  
  
How I could get all that just by breathing you in, I don't know.  
  
It was the best scent I've ever experienced, though.  
  
I didn't realize that it was you for a moment.  
  
Then, you started to set us right and I leaned forward just a bit.  
  
Nuzzled into your robe just a little before I took a deep breath.  
  
Definitely you.  
  
All you.  
  
Nothing but you.  
  
That was what I wanted. I wanted ... no... needed you. So I tried to get to you.  
  
I wasn't sure what it was about you that I needed so I went for it all.  
  
I think I may... I may have jumped you....  
  
At least, I think I did.  
  
I've never done it before.  
  
Jump someone that is.  
  
All I have to go by is what other people say and this seemed like what they meant.  
  
Leaping onto someone.  
  
I had thought it would be the rudest thing to do at the time that I'd heard of it.  
  
I can certainly see its appeal now.  
  
Just forcing someone to hold you up, because you're so sure that you can't do it yourself.  
  
Can't get enough of someone.  
  
So much that you need to close that gap between the two of you before the moment ended and you never get that chance to take it.  
  
Just because of the pure need that flowed through every particle of your being.  
  
Something that was so close you know if you don't get it now then you may never get it, because that person may move out of your reach.  
  
Only to prevent them from leaving, you take that full-fledged jump at them to feel their body pressed against yours.  
  
You certainly do hold a person up well, though.  
  
Your arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me off my feet. Pulling me so close you enveloped me.  
  
So completely, I couldn't possibly do anything else but kiss you.  
  
You know, I've only ever kissed one or two people.  
  
Some fumbling around after trying to think of something else to do with the person, because I hadn't wanted to kiss them.  
  
With you, though!  
  
With you I hadn't only wanted, I'd needed you.  
  
As I pressed my lips to yours, all I could think about was if you would push me away.  
  
Realize just who you were with.  
  
But you hadn't. Just kept pulling me closer as I levered my body as close as I could get while being held above the floor.  
  
Not that I minded.  
  
I was being held.  
  
Held so tight that I was completely and utterly within your control.  
  
It's a nice feeling.  
  
Loss of control.  
  
Normally, with my life I'm so overwhelmed by all the responsibilities that come with... well me.  
  
It was as if someone had just picked me up and swept all the worries away.  
  
Which you kind of did.  
  
It was a rather amazing kiss, too.  
  
All hot and wanting and pressure.  
  
You took over and I loved it.  
  
I lo...I think I lo-loved you.  
  
Still do.  
  
If this is what love is.  
  
Maybe that's what the feeling in my arm was before.  
  
Love.  
  
Goodnight ...Severus. 


End file.
